


Наследник тьмы

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Размышления Румпеля о Гидеоне.





	Наследник тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> Это не у меня тут ООС, это у КиХ блять там ООС.

Его сын... Осознать это было сложно. Принять, что этот взрослый мужчина - ребенок, который был рожден считанные часы назад. Неужели таким был его «счастливый конец»?..  
Между ними не было любви и близости. Ничего, никакой теплоты. Того, что он испытывал к Бэю... Сейчас он ничего не чувствовал. Только родительский долг.  
Гидеон был похож на мать. Но почему-то он упрямо видел в нем себя. Худшее в себе. Тьму и боль. Он ненавидел в себе это. И сын, ставший воплощением его смятения, боли и страха, вызывал лишь неприязнь. Желание изменить его, наставить на путь истинный. Не дать повторить свою судьбу. Выбор Бэя жить без магии был достоин уважения. Выбор Гидеона - нет.  
Где-то глубоко в душе это противоречие порождало чувство вины. Ощущение, что он уже не может быть способен на любовь. То, что он пытался сделать, когда сын еще не родился... Изменить его судьбу, переделать под себя, чтобы он стал способом обрести счастливый конец. Он так зациклился на этой идее, что не мог думать ни о чем другом. Он потерял себя, растворился в попытках избавиться от своей тьмы или принять ее, сам не понимая, чего же жаждет на самом деле. Он превратился в чудовище. И, только сделав это, осознал, что никогда им не был.  
Потеряв Нила, он не раз пытался покончить с собой. Сын был мертв - а без него не было смысла жить дальше. Любовь стояла впереди всего. Не было ничего важнее.  
Неужели ненависть и болезненная привязанность к тьме могла затмить любовь к сыну? Неужели он мог бы сдаться ей вот так, ничего не попытавшись исправить?  
Сын ненавидел его. Теперь он, похоже, начинал понимать, за что...  
После смерти Бэя внутри что-то навеки перегорело. Исчезло, затухло, умерло. Сын сдерживал его. А может... Может, он просто был его единственной истинной любовью. И тьма была тут совершенно ни при чем.  
Любовь не приходила по заказу. И такая искренняя, чистая, всеобъемлющая - она могла случиться лишь единожды. Гидеон не заслуживал этой скрытой неприязни, этого эгоизма в желании обрести свое счастье, наплевав на всех. Но ничего другого он просто не мог ему дать.  
И все же...  
Эмма. С ней они были во многом похожи. Тьма и свет существовали в них без противоречия. Не будь Гидеон так ослеплен жаждой убить ее, он заметил бы это... И оба они были непоняты в своей тьме.  
Когда обломок меча оказался у горла сына... Когда он, поверженный и беспомощный, такой юный, такой наивный - лежал на асфальте, а взор его по-прежнему горел неутомимой бушующей болью - Румпельштильцхен, ощутив на мгновение мимолетный укол щемящей нежности, кинулся вперед, отбрасывая Эмму прочь от сына.   
\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь! - прошипел Гидеон, исчезая.  
Румпельштильцхен прикрыл глаза и слегка улыбнулся, стараясь запомнить его брошенный напоследок взгляд, в котором промелькнуло изумленное сомнение. Может... и он мог изменить свою судьбу? Может, его счастливый конец заключался именно в том, чтобы найти правильный путь, как сделать себя по-настоящему счастливым?  
«Когда-нибудь я все же смогу полюбить тебя, сын...»  
Он прижал к груди ладонь, ощущая в ней биение искалеченного тьмой сердца. У каждого из них был свой способ справляться с ней. И оба они оказались неверными.


End file.
